La curiosidad mato al ratón
by RosaLunar
Summary: ¡Esto es una tontería y aún sigo sin comprender! ¿qué es el yaoi?- Grito el ratón. -Yo puedo explicarte, claro si tú me lo permites- Yuki sintió el aliento de Kyo muy cerca de su oído y al instante se estremeció. Todo por andar de curioso!


Hola mis queridas yaoistas! Ya extrañaba subir fanfics pero es q la escuela consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo jeje, ya sé q les prometi un nuevo fic, bn aquí lo tienen espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: El hermoso anime y manga de Fruits Basket no me pertenece, es de la genial Natsuki Takaya, perooo la historia sí es 100% mia.

Por cierto ya vieron la luna? sí lo sé todavia no es luna llena, (xq hoy q público mi fic es 29 de abril y la luna de esta noche será menguante) pero eso no le quita su hermosura! observenla y disfruten de su belleza!

* * *

**La curiosidad mato al ratón.**

Una deliciosa tarde de verano, el cielo nítido y la suave brisa jugueteando por doquier.

Un joven de cabellos color fuego, sentado en una esquina del salón de clases observaba por la ventana tan hermoso paisaje, deseando libertad y por fin salir del instituto.

Recordando su entrenamiento en las montañas, correr, saltar, nadar en el río y sentir en su piel agua fresca y cristalina, nuevamente deseando libertad, pero sabía que al momento de aventurarse en las montañas dejaría amigos y familia, en especial a su primo Yuki.

Siempre se peleaban, cualquier pretexto era perfecto para iniciar una riña, aunque trataba de negarlo Kyo sabía que un extraño sentimiento en el florecía, sentía mucha confusión pues pensaba que era amistad pero sus últimos sueños le mostraban todo lo contrario.

-¡Gato idiota! por estar divagando ni cuenta te has dado que las clases finalizaron.- Gritaba eufóricamente un joven de cabellera plateada y ojos color violeta.

Pero el gatuno adolescente estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los reclamos de Yuki, ni que una presencia obscura y femenina se acercaba.

-Siento unas ondas pervertidas- Susurró la gothic lolita.

-¡Que¡- Una adolescente de cabellera larga y rubia se acercó rápidamente hacia su presa.

- Escucha Kyo-kun te advierto que si en esos pensamientos está mi adorada Thoru, yo misma te matare.-

-Auxilio…No…respiro….- Intentando apartar las manos que sostenían su cuello.

-Espera Uotani-chan las ondas que percibo son de temática Y A O I- Esta ultima palabra la pronuncio lentamente y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

El rostro de Kyo se había puesto cómo un tomate.

-Hanna-chan, yo tengo una pregunta- Una joven de cabellos color chocolate muy tímidamente se acercaba a la conversación de sus amigos.

-¿Qué es el yaoi?-

Todos quedaron en silencio abrumados por la sorpresa, comprendían que la inocente y tierna de Thoru desconociera sobre el tema pero ¿Yuki?

Para el gato del juunuishi no era una sorpresa, él sabía que su primo siempre estuvo sobre protegido por Akito y por esa razón desconociera sobre diversos temas a diferencia suya que siempre estuvo viajando y conociendo el mundo entero.

-Sí, yo tengo la misma duda que Yuki-kun, ¿Qué es el yaoi? –

La primera en responder fue Hanna-chan.

-Mi dulce Thoru el yaoi es cuando dos hombres que decían odiarse poco a poco se convierten en los mejores amigos, sí eso es.- Mientras decía esto, tomó las manos de la "pequeña" y advertirle.

-Ahora que lo sabes prométeme que nunca buscarás sobre el tema, nada de imágenes, ni de mangas, ni de anime, ni fanfics (^-^u Lo dirá x nosotras las amantes del yaoi?)-

-¡Lo prometo¡-

- ¡Thoru apresúrate! Que tengo hambre y todavía falta ir de compras.- Gritaba el neko mientras salía del salón de clases, necesitaba cambiar de tema y esa era la única forma.

-Hai, Kyo-kun-

-Oye tú gato idiota ¿porque le gritas a mi pequeña Thoru?- Ambas jóvenes salieron en busca del pelirrojo.

- Eh Hannah-chan ¿Qué es el yaoi? Y por favor dame una respuesta congruente pues sé muy bien que a Honda-san le has mentido- Mientras veía fijamente los ojos obscuros su gótica compañera.

-Si quieres saciar tu curiosidad, busca en la habitación del gato idiota debajo de su almohada se encuentra una llave que abre una caja color marrón, la cual se encuentra dentro de su armario.- Una vez dicho esto la joven con paso lento fue saliendo del salón, mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía sobre su pálido rostro.

"No es correcto pero es la única forma de saciar mi curiosidad", se debatía mentalmente el nezumi, debía aprovechar su única oportunidad, se encontraba frente a la habitación del gato idiota, la casa estaba completamente sola, así que no habría interrupciones. Kyo y Thoru se encontraban de compras, mientras que el perro juguetón se había escapado nuevamente de sus deberes como escritor.

-Es ahora o nunca- Se armó de valor, giro la perilla y entro a la habitación.

"La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, no le sorprendía, Thoru siempre hacia la limpieza, desde su llegada ninguna mancha había en la casa.

Busco debajo de la almohada, encontró la llave, fue en dirección al armario y tal cómo le había mencionado la joven gótica, se encontraba una caja color marrón, la tomo entre sus manos y se sentó sobre la cama de su primo.

Dentro de la caja estaban diversos mangas de temática yaoi, desde Junjou romántica hasta Okane ga nai.

Yuki tomo un manga y casi se va de espaldas a ver en la portada un pelirrojo manoseando el cuerpo de un joven de cabellera color plateada, y debajo en la revista unas letras en negrita que decían….**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**.

-Maldición pero si se parecen bastante a Kyo y a mí- En ese instante pensamientos yaoistas empezaron a despertar en su mente…¿Cómo se sentirá si Kyo empieza a besarme apasionadamente y poco a poco sus manos…

-¡Esto es una tontería y aún sigo sin comprender! ¿qué es el yaoi?-

-Yo puedo explicarte, claro si tú me lo permites- Yuki sintió el aliento de su primo muy cerca de su oído y al instante se estremeció.

Con un brusco movimiento Yuki se volteo, para así encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos rojos bermellón que lo miraban con intensidad.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lo sé soy muy mala, siempre le corto en la mejor parte jaja, creo q se va a volver una costumbre...

Ya saben sí quieren la otra parte...Deben dejar muchos muchos Reviews! el precio...3 reviews sí 3. Les conviene xq en el proximo capitulo habra lemmon mucho lemmon!

See you Att: RosaLunar.


End file.
